El verdadero amor se escribe con K y no con T
by Eowynd
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas y a veces nos pone al amor en el momento que menos esperamos, que menos buscamos, en quien menos imaginamos, pero sin embargo cuando mas lo necesitamos. Y esto lo aprendera Sanae de la forma más inesperada. Kojiro X Sanae
1. Sanae

**Fanfic de Super Campeones (Capitan Tsubasa)  
Kojiro x Sanae (o lo que es lo mismo Steve x Patty)**

**Por Eowynd **

Observaciones: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y derechos similares. Todo lo que salga en letra _cursiva_ sonpensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son hablados

* * *

**Capitulo I: Sanae  
Hace Año y medio Atras**

-_maldición! Como detesto ser tan pequeña_ -eran los pensamientos de cierta joven japonesa al no poder alcanzar el maletero interior donde quería dejar sus cosas, claro que las lagrimas que insistian en resbalar por sus mejillas tampoco la estaban ayudando mucho ya que constantemente usaba una de sus manos para secarselas

-_rayos! ya deja de llorar Sanae... -_pero parecia que mas lagrimas luchaban por brotar de sus ojos. Entonces sintio que alguien tomaba su bolso, abria el maletero y ponia sus cosas adentro, cuando levanto la vista noto que eran manos de un hombre y cuando giro para mirar se llevo una sorpresa enorme al ver quien era

-Kojiro-sempai... -susurro y luego un poco mas fuerte dijo- gracias...

-de nada Sanae-san... -le contesto con voz profunda. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba frente al "tigre" de la selección juvenil japonesa y se sintio nerviosa por alguna razón, tal vez era esa presencia tan imponente que tenia

-¿asiento o ventana? -le pregunto Kojiro sacandola de sus cavilaciones

-tengo que revisar el boleto -dijo Sanae, mientras rebuscaba nerviosa el ticket en su cartera- ventana... -dijo cuando lo encontro

-de acuerdo -dijo Kojiro colocando sus cosas en el maletero interior, luego se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara y se sento luego en el asiento que daba al pasillo. Sanae se giro hacia la ventana mientras que se comenzaban a dar las instrucciones a los pasajeros por el alto parlante y una aeromoza hacia gestos en la parte delantera del avión. Pudo apreciar entonces los surcos que las lagrimas habían dejado a su paso, mientras pensaba en lo tonta que se sentía luego de haber realizado este viaje. En ese momento se abrocho el cinturon y el avión comenzo a moverse por la pista

-toma Sanae-san... -sono la voz de Kojiro, se giro a verlo y noto como le ofrecia un pañuelo. Un poco asombrada lo acepto y se limpio las lagrimas de la cara junto con las marcas de estas

-gracias... Kojiro-sempai... -Kojiro tenia una expresión seria mientras la miraba, como si analizara sus pensamientos o eso tratara...

-de nada Sanae-san... y por cierto...

-si?

-no vale la pena que sigas llorando por su culpa -dijo mirandola directo a los ojos, Sanae estaba impresionada por decir lo menos de esas palabras del tigre, pero cuando trato de preguntar ¿Cómo...? Kojiro solo dijo...

-puedes quedarte con el pañuelo -y acto seguido se coloco los audifonos y prendio el canal de música dejando a Sanae con algunas dudas sobre lo que acababa de pasar

* * *

** Departamento de Sanae en Italia - Tiempo presente**

El despertador comenzo a sonar de manera escandaloza sobre el velador, asi que estiro su mano para apagarlo. Se había olvidado por completo de desconectarlo para que no sonara a las siete en su día libre, pero tal vez fuera mejor, asi no se quedaría dormida en un día tan importante como ese.

_-¿porqué habre soñado con eso? Fue hace casi un año... _-penso mientras se estiraba un poco en la cama, tiro la ropa a un lado y se sento en el borde, se calzo las pantuflas y se dirigio a su armario a buscar ropa limpia y toallas.

Era increíble que ya hubiera pasado un año y que fueran a celebrarlo hoy. Su vida había dado una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados en el último tiempo

Había obtenido su beca hacia casi dos años...

Se había ido a vivir a Italia hacia casi dos años...

Y aunque al principio nunca lo hubiera imaginado el amor de su vida se cruzo en su camino hacia un año...

Su verdadero amor, no aquel que la había tenido engañada todo este tiempo, persiguiendo algo menos que una ilusión. Fue doloroso al comienzo, habían sido muchos años y muchas esperanzas, pero su verdadero amor entro en ese instante, y de su mano logro superar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento. Había sido su roca y su punto de apoyo, sin él hubiera cometido una locura de eso estaba segura

Cuando encontro ropa de gusto y toallas limpias fue a la cocina a prender el calentador del agua y regular la temperatura. Regreso al baño y dio el agua caliente. Dejo que el agua la despejara y terminara de despertar. Aún recordaba las frías palabras que el que creía su amor le había dicho un año atras

* * *

**Ciudad de Barcelona - Residencia de los jugadores del Cataluña - Un Año y medio atras**

_-por fin estoy aqui... _-penso Sanae al verse en la entrada de la residencia de los jugadores del Cataluña. Había sido un largo viaje desde Italia y le había tomado mucho tiempo juntar el dinero del pasaje de avión, pero su trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de ropa era bastante bien pagado al menos

-busca a alguien señorita? -le pregunto el portero al verla ahi parada en silencio

-si, a Tsubasa Ozora, digale que es de parte de Sanae Naruzawa

-espere un momento -el portero marco el numero del cuarto de Oliver y espero unos segundos hasta que contesto- Señor Ozora, buenos días, aqui hay una señorita de nombre Naruzawa que viene a verlo... como no señor... yo se lo dire... -cuelga el auricular y dice a Sanae- el señor Ozora dice que puede pasar, es en el departamento 313

-muchas gracias señor -dijo Sanae con una reverencia para luego ingresar a los departamentos. Sentia que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, se sentia nerviosa y ansiosa, cuando Tsubasa le abrio la puerta sintio que su vida estaba en un punto de "antes y después de..." Lo que no sospechaba era en que forma este encuentro cambiaria su vida.

Tsubasa como, caballero que era, la invito a pasar, que se sentara, le ofrecio lo que quisiera tomar o comer, pero ella lo rechazo, su estomago no estaba dispuesto a recibir alimento o bebida en ese momento. Conversaron de los amigos, de Japón y de como Sanae había recibido esa beca en medicina deportiva en Italia, se entretuvieron mucho rato y cuando estuvo mas relajada Sanae le dijo lo que venia dispuesta a decirle y que era un secreto a voces desde la primaria

-Tsubasa... yo... tengo que decirte algo... -dijo Sanae mirando el vaso en su mano, no se atrevia a mirarlo de puros nervios

-¿qué pasa Sanae?

-yo te amo Tsubasa...

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en la sala, Sanae no sentia que pudiera agregar nada a lo que había dicho y Tsubasa tan solo la miraba sin decir nada o mejor dicho como si no supiera como decirlo...

-lo siento Sanae-chan, pero yo no puedo corresponderte porque amo a otra persona...

* * *

**Departamento de Sanae en Italia- Tiempo presente**

Como le habían dolido en ese momento aquellas palabras, habían sido como puñaladas para su corazón. Aún ahora no sabía quien era esa persona a la que se referia, pero tenia sus dudas sobre si queria saberlo.

No, la verdad es que no lo necesitaba y era mejor asi ya que es estos instantes era importante para alguien, por primera vez no estaba después del soccer, o del torneo escolar, o algún torneo juvenil en Europa o Sudamerica o de plano el mundial de soccer

Si hubiera seguido al lado de Tsubasa, no hubiera ido nunca a su lado realmente, hubiera ido atras suyo, atras del soccer, atras del equipo donde jugara, atras de la selección japonesa, atras de sus amigos, atras de su madre a quien adoraba, y de Roberto que era su mentor y su guia.

Nunca sería única, nunca sería especial, nunca sería la primera...

Nunca sería nada de eso si estuviera con Tsubasa, pero como no era asi, si era única, la primera y especial para alguien, alguien que nunca la dejaría hasta el final de su lista de prioridades. con quien de hecho, aunque ella aún no lo supiera, quería formar una familia que siempre sería lo primero para ambos

Cuando termino de desayunar, guardo todo en el refrigerador y lavo los platos, luego fue a su cuarto y se termino de arreglar. Se trato de poner lo más linda que pudo, tomo sus cosas y salio hacia el estadio, llegaria a tiempo para hablar con él antes del partido y ponerse de acuerdo a donde ir a celebrarlo después

Ella tenía la idea de prepararle algo especial, algo en casa, pero prefería conversarlo con él. Su amor podía ser tan impredecible.

Tomo sus cosas y salio rumbo al estadio...

Fin del capitulo I


	2. Kojiro

**Fanfic de Super Campeones (Capitan Tsubasa)  
Kojiro x Sanae (o lo que es lo mismo Steve x Patty)**

**Por Eowynd**

Observaciones: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y derechos similares. Todo lo que salga en letra _cursiva _sonpensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son hablados

* * *

**Vestuario del equipo del Piamonte - Tiempo Actual**

-oye Kojiro ¿porqué estas tan contento? -le pregunto uno de sus compañeros de equipo en los vestidores, después de todo el Tigre del Piamonte, no dejaba ver sus sentimientos ante cualquiera o con facilidad

-porque hoy cumplo un año con mí novia Sanae y voy a invitarla a celebrarlo comiendo fuera -le contesto un poco más expresivo de lo usual

-con que un año, eh? Si que pasa rápido el tiempo -dijo saliendo del vestuario

Y aunque la frase sonara a cliche, en su caso era totalmente cierto, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y tantas cosas habían cambiado

Hacia dos años se había venido al Piamonte para dar inicio a su preparación para el mundial de soccer...

Hacia dos años inicio el mejoramiento de su balance fisico para convertirse en el mejor jugador y goleador de Italia...

Y hacia poco más de un año y medio que el amor de su vida se había cruzado en su camino...

Cuando menos lo esperaba...

Cuando menos lo imaginaba...

Pero cuando más lo necesitaba, aún sin él saberlo...

Todo comenzo el día que fue a Barcelona a ver jugar a Tsubasa para el Cataluña

* * *

**Estadio del Equipo B del Cataluña - Un Año y medio Atras**

Luego de ese primer partido en la liga Italiana de soccer Kojiro Hyuga se había sentido muy abatido y había hecho lo que siempre hacia en esos momentos, se había retirado a reflexionar, en Japón habría ido a ver su primer entrenador, Kira-sama, en su escuela en la costa, pero en vez de eso tomo un vuelo hacia Barcelona para ver a Tsubasa en la liga B del Cataluña

Pudo ver como Tsubasa estaba dando el todo por el todo para cumplir con su sueño y entonces un reportero lo reconocio y se acerco a hablar con él , pero lo único que le dijo en respuesta a sus preguntas fue:

"Aún no es el momento para ver a Tsubasa"

Y aún lo mantenia, no era el momento. Tenía que entrenarse y mejorar su condición fisíca y su balance si quería triunfar y lograr su objetivo en la liga Italiana. Salio del estadio abordo de un taxi y compro un boleto de avión en el primer vuelo a Italia que encontro disponible...

Y allí fue cuando se encontraron de nuevo...

Hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían, incluso en Japón se veían poco, iban a diferentes escuelas, vivian en diferentes barrios, pero aún asi Kojiro la había descubierto en un partido entre el Nankatsu y el Meiha, estaba con la barra del Nankatsu dandole animos a Tsubasa y el resto

A Kojiro no le quedaba tiempo para una novia o prestarle atención a todos los regalos y obsequios que le hacian las chicas en su escuela y sin embargo esta chica le llamaba la atención. No era demasiado bonita, pero parecia muy alegrer, entusiasta y entregada a lo que hacia...

Por eso volverla a ver arriba de ese mismo avión, tantos años después, con esa cara de tristeza y surcos de lagrimas en sus mejillas le hizo sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho.

Se acerco a donde estaba ella, tomo el bolso que estaba tratando de colocar en el maletero del avion y la ayudo a colocarlo allí. Ella parecia sorprendido de verlo y solo atino a contestarle

-Kojiro-sempai... gracias...

-de nada Sanae-san...

Y aqui estaba el gran tigre del Piamonte sin saber que mas decirle a esta jovencita a quien hacia tanto tiempo que no veía y con quien quería hablar de tantas cosas, pero su orgullo le había impedido siempre mostrar sus sentimientos de manera abierta... y ahora lo lamentaba tanto...

-¿asiento o ventana? -fue lo que a Kojiro se le ocurrio decir para romper el silencio. Dios, que tonto había sonado

-tengo que revisar el boleto -dijo ella, mientras rebuscaba, al perecer, nerviosa el ticket en su cartera- ventana... -dijo cuando lo encontro

-de acuerdo -laverdad que Kojiro lo había preguntado por decir algo, no creyo realmente que estuvieran sentados juntos en el vuelo, la respuesta entonces lo sorprendio gratamente. Asi pues, coloco sus cosas en el maletero interior, luego se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara y se sento luego en el asiento que daba al pasillo.

Ella se giro hacia la ventana mientras que se comenzaban con las instrucciones a los pasajeros por el alto parlante y una aeromoza hacia gestos en la parte delantera del avión que nadie parecia tomar en cuenta

Pudo apreciar entonces los surcos que las lagrimas de esos ojos almendra habían dejado a su paso en el rostro , y no tuvo que pensar mucho para concluir que Tsubasa le había roto el corazón de alguna manera, sino porque otra razón estaría ella en un avión que salia de Barcelona con esa tristeza en los ojos?.

¿Qué clase de idiota es Ozora Tsubasa para lastimarla asi?

En ese momento se abrocho el cinturon y el avión comenzo a moverse por la pista. Kojiro pudo ver como algunas lagrimas aún trataban de salir de las bellas almendras, asi que metio su mano al bolsillo buscando algo y cuando lo encontro le llamo

-toma Sanae-san... -ella se giro a verlo y vio como le ofrecia un pañuelo. Lo acepto al parecer poco asombrada y Kojiro vio como se limpio las lagrimas de la cara junto con las marcas de estas

-gracias... Kojiro-sempai... -Kojiro la miraba, tratando de entender porque lloraba por él, pero solo le contesto

-de nada Sanae-san... y por cierto... -no podía quedarse callado, tenía que decir lo que estaba pensando

-si? -dijo ella

-no vale la pena que sigas llorando por su culpa -no quiso que hubiera ninguna mala interpretación, asi que se lo dijo mirandola directo a los ojos, ella lucia impresionada, por decir lo menos, de que él hubiera dicho esas palabras, y no podía culparla, pero cuando vio que ella quería decirle algo, Kojiro solo dijo...

-puedes quedarte con el pañuelo -y acto seguido se coloco los audifonos y prendio el canal de música. No era que quisiera ser mal educado con ella, pero tampoco podía soportar verla asi, y si hablaba más se pondría en evidencia y terminaria maldiciendo a Tsubasa delante de ella y no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto, después de todo la herida era aún muy reciente

* * *

**Vestuario del equipo del Piamonte Tiempo Actual**

Kojiro dejo de pensar en eso y se decidio a salir al campo para el partido de practica que tendrían. Y allí en el pasillo se encontro con su amor, asi que no lo hizo esperar más y se acerco rápidamente, momento en que le abrazo y beso ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ella a su lado?

Ella era como la suave brisa de primavera que lograba calmar al tigre furioso que había dentro de él, hacerlo entrar en razón, mostrarle todo lo bueno de la vida

Dios! cuanto la amaba. El problema es que como no era bueno con las palabras, no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos, asi que trataba de demostrarselo con gestos, actos o estas 'salidas' tiernas

Ella era timida y se avergonzaba cuando lo hacia frente a otras personas, pero a él no le importaba que todo mundo supiera cuanto la amaba, mientras pudiera darselo a entender a ella

-hola Sanae ¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo?

-no, en realidad llegue hace unos minutos

-¿vienes a ver el partido?

-sí, y también quiero que hablemos sobre lo que quieres hacer en nuestro aniversario

-que bueno que viniste, porque te tengo una sorpresa muy especial

-que bien, aunque yo sólo quiero que pasemos el día juntos -contesto Sanae

-de aucerdo, sólo esperame hasta después del partido -se separo de ella y se fue al campo de juego

Fin del capitulo II


	3. El Tigre no es como lo pintan

**Fanfic de Super Campeones (Capitan Tsubasa)  
Kojiro x Sanae (o lo que es lo mismo Steve x Patty)**

**Por Eowynd**

Observaciones: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y derechos similares. Todo lo que salga en letra _cursiva _sonpensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son hablados

* * *

**Capitulo III: El Tigre no es como lo pintan**  
** Cancha de Entrenamiento del Equipo Piamonte Tiempo Actual**

Si bien era un partido amistoso, los jugadores se lo estaban tomando tan enserio como si fuera un partido de las eliminatorias de la copa Europea, pero asi era en la exigente liga de football soccer italiano.

Sanae sentada en las gradas, no dejaba de darle animos a Kojiro, mientras este no dejaba de atacar y atacar al equipo contrario, y de liderar al equipo en todos los intentos y tiros de gol contra la porteria enemiga. Sanae había comprendido durante este año el carácter agresivo y dominante de su amado tigre. Sin embargo Kojiro no era una mala persona, tenia un lado dulce y cariñoso que mantenia oculto casi con todos, excepto su familia y ella

Era inteligente y había sido un gran estudiante en sus años de escuela, tenía determinación a toda prueba y dedicación ferrea a todo lo que se proponia. Y era asi porque aunque tenía el talento las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para él

Cuando niño perdio a su padre, asi que tuvo que volverse fuerte para ayudar a su madre con sus hermanos menores a quienes adoraba y que lo idolatraban de igual manera También tomo un trabajo en las mañanas repartiendo periodicos y diarios, corria unos cinco kilometros en el recorrido y luego corria a casa de regreso, se cambiaba y corria otros diez kilometros hasta la escuela, lo cual le dio unas piernas firmes y resistencia muy útilies a la hora de jugar soccer

Debía sacar buenas notas para mantener su beca, que aunque deporiva, exigia un buen promedio, era el capítan del equipo, lo que le daba muchas responsabilidades en los entrenamientos y luego en las noches corria de vuelta a casa y los fines de semana ayudaba en el puesto de tallarines que un vecino tenia cerca de ellos

Un día Sanae se había sentado a sacar cuentas y encontro que le faltaban horas al día para hacer todo eso

Todo esto era lo que había forjado ese carácter en el tigre del Piamonte y lo que le había ganado la admiración y respeto de sus compañeros primero en el Meiha, luego en el Toho y ahora aqui. Porque aunque los italicos no conocian a Kojiro desde hace tanto tiempo, no podían dejar de reconocer su talento y dedicación.

Sanae tuvo que reconocer que cuando era pequeña había sido muy injusta con Kojiro y todo por culpa de Tsubasa. Siempre había sentido antípatia por todos los jugadores que trataban de vencer a Tsubasa, pero como Kojiro y su equipo, sí lo habían vencido en una ocasión, lo que ocasiono una gran tristeza en Tsubasa, había hecho que sintiera una especial aversión por él.

Con el paso del tiempo había entendido que Tsubasa y Kojiro eran dos personas con el mismo talento para el juego, con el mismo objetivo de ganar el mundial, pero con personalidades muy diferentes, su relación siempre sería del tipo "**Cuando tengamos que jugar juntos, seremos equipo y trabajaremos por el bien de todos. En caso contrario preparate a luchar a morir"**

Lo más interesante es que parecia ser algo de los dos, porque Tsubasa era capaz de mantener conversaciones amistosas e incluso hacerse amigo de todos los jugadores, excepto Kojiro Hyuga ¿porque sería?

_-Creo que todos los problemas y diferencia que tienen Kojiro y Tsubasa estan relacionados contigo Sanae-san ¿no lo has notado?_ -eso había dicho aquel compañero de Kojiro, Takeshi Sawada, años atras y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese recuerdo, de todas las opciones posibles, es la única queno se le hubiera ocurrido nuca en esos años...  
Ahora ya no estaba tan segura...  
En ese instante Kojiro anoto un gol y dejo a su equipo en ventaja, mientras los otros solo maldecian Su tigre se estaba convirtiendo en un "_gran giugatore_"

Y en su gran amor...

* * *

**Hace Año y medio atras  
Viaje España- Italia**

Luego de las largas horas de vuelo, por fin el avión aterrizo en Italia. Sanae había logrado calmarse durante el vuelo, lo más raro era que sentía que en parte se lo debía a la presencia de Kojiro, pero aparte de las pocas palabras que habían dicho al inicio del vuelo y el pañuelo que le había pasado no habían tenido mucho contacto o conversación, asi que no podía ser eso cierto?

En ese momento la voz del capítan sono por el alto parlante dando la bienvenida a todos a Italia y agradeciendo por volar en esta aerolinea, las aeromozas empezaron a ayudar a la gente a bajar sus cosas, pero Kojiro no las dejo sacar las suyas o las de Sanae, ya que lo hizo él mismo, primero saco lo de Sanae y se lo extendio

-gracias Kojiro-sempai -le dijo mientras tomaba su bolso

-de nada Sanae-san -le contesto mientras se colocaba el bolso en el hombro. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo del avión hasta la salida, luego caminaron por el pasillo que unia el avión con la terminal, pasaron el equipaje por los rayos x mientras ellos pasaban por el detector de metales y salieron juntos del terminal hasta la zona de taxis

-¿hacia dónde vas Sanae-san? -le pregunto repentinamente el tigre

-tengo que ir a la universidad a inscribir los ramos del segundo semestre ¿y tú Kojiro?

-debo regresar al centro de entrenamiento del Piamonte para comenzar con mí preparación fisíca

-entonces tendremos que tomar taxis separados -Sanae bajo la cabeza y por alguna razón sintio que no quería separarse del "tigre"

-fue una sorpresa muy agradable volverte a ver Sanae-san -dijo Kojiro mientras llamaba un taxi para ella. Sanae se sonrojo levemente al comentario, mientras que el taxi se detenia a su lado. Kojiro, como todo un caballero le abrio la puerta, le ayudo a subir el equipaje y luego la ayudo a subir a ella

-si paso cerca del campo de entrenamiento, pasare a verte Kojiro-sempai -dijo ella desde el interior mientras él sostenia la puerta

-sería muy agradable Sanae-san... por cierto...

-si, Kojiro-sempai? -pregunto mirandolo fijamente

-no vayas a cometer ninguna locura por su culpa, por que no vale la pena... de acuerdo?

-Kojiro-sempai...

-hasta luego Sanae-san... cuidate... -se despidio el tigre cerrando la puerta del taxi, mientras ella seguia sin enterder a Kojiro Hyuga

* * *

Fin del Capitulo III 


	4. Navidades con un tigre

**Fanfic de Super Campeones (Capitan Tsubasa)  
Kojiro x Sanae (o lo que es lo mismo Steve x Patty)**

**Por Eowynd**

Observaciones: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y derechos similares.  
Todo lo que salga en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son hablados

Las palabras subrayadas tendrán explicaciones al final del capitulo y las respuestas a los rewievs también saldrán al final

**Capitulo IV: Navidades con un tigre**

**Facultad de Medicina - Año y medio atras**

Sanae se encontraba ingresando sus papeles para el segundo semestre y veindo sus horarios cuando escucho a dos chicas decir

-oiste? Dicen que el medico del Piamonte esta recibiendo postulaciones para las pasantias de verano en el club

-y eso qué tiene de espectacular? Todos los años es lo mismo

-pero es que este año podrán postular incluso los alumnos de primero, por que dicen que hay mucho trabajo

-vaya! eso es una novedad

Sanae lo penso un instante y luego de terminar con su papeleo, pidio información sobre las pasantias de verano en el Piamonte

-señorita disculpe ¿Cuáles son los requisitos para postular a las pasantias de verano en el Piamonte?

-veamos -dijo revisando los papeles- necesita un buen promedio en su primer semestre, buena asistencia, antecedentes en orden, tener una entrevista con el entrenador y dar un exámen escrito ¿desea llenar una solicitud de postulación?

-si, por favor -dijo tomando la hoja de manos de la recepcionista- debo entregarla de inmediato o hay un plazo?

-las postulaciones se reciben hasta el viernes en horario de oficina, por si no puede ahora

-muchas gracias señorita -Sanae guardo el papel con sus otras cosas y se dedico a armar su horario de clases

**Centro Comercial -Año y tres meses atras- Días antes de Navidad**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que había entregado el formulario de postulación y ahora esperaba la fecha del exámen y entrevista con el medico del Piamonte, por lo que se concentro en comprarles regalos navideños para su familia en Japón. Dios! Los extrañaba tanto! Era la primera vez que pasaría una Navidad lejos de su familia y se sentía sola y muy triste. La facultad iba a quedarse vacia y sus compañeros de cuartos se iban practicamente todos con sus familias ¿Qué haría ella entonces estos días?

Entonces lo vio, un par de metros más allá delante de ella y caminando en su dirección estaba Kojiro Hyuga quien también venia cargando unas bolsas y al aprecer también la había visto porque comenzo a caminar más rápido

-Sanae-chan? Hola! -fue el saludo del tigre cuando estuvieron cerca- mucho tiempo, no?  
-buenas tardes Kojiro-sempai, mucho gusto en verte

-Keigo  
-¿Qué cosa?

-estas usando Keigo y no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, después de todo tenemos la misma edad y no estamos en Japón -le hizo ver

-tienes razón, lo lamento ¿también andas de compras navideñas?

-asi es, no puedo ir a Japón, pero quiero enviarles cosas bonitas a mí madre y hermanos, aunque tengo dudas sobre que regalarle a mí madre y hermana

-no me extraña, pero si quieres yo puedo darte algunas ideas para sus regalos

-de acuerdo, entonces ¿a dónde quieres ir primero? -pregunto Kojiro mientras miraba un tablero que mostraba los diferentes departamentos y secciones y los pisos en los que se encontraban

-¿qué te parece si compramos primero los regalos para tú hermana?  
-de acuerdo, entonces tenemos que subir un piso más -dijo Kojiro mirando el tablero- vamos?

**En la sección de zapatos**

-estas segura que tantos zapatos estaran bien? -pregunto Kojiro viendo que Sanae había escogido a su mamá zapatos de descanso, zapatos para el trabajo, que combinaban con unos preciosos conjuntos de dos piezas que ella también había escogido, zapatos para el diario, un par de zapatos de fiesta e incluso unos zapatos deportivos muy lindos, acompañado todo por ropa muy linda tanto para ella como para la hermana menor de Kojiro, quien también obtuvo algunos zapatos

-Kojiro, las mujeres jamás tenemos demasiados zapatos, son nuestra mayor debilidad, ya veras que les gustaran -Kojiro suspiro mientras le decia a la cajera que sacara la cuenta

-disculpe, usted es Kojiro Hyuga, cierto? -le pregunto esta con curiosidad mientras sacaba las cuentas

-asi es, pero no lo diga muy alto, quiero pasar desapercibido mientras compro los regalos navideños -le dijo pasandole el dinero de la compra

-lo entiendo, pero podría darme un autografo para mí hermano? Es un gran fan suyo y del Piamonte, se llama Angelo -dice pasandole lapiz y papel

-de acuerdo -firma el papel y se lo entrega

-muchas gracias, mí hermano se pondrá muy contento -Sanae toma las bolsas y se aleja unos pasos momento en que la cajera dice- tiene una novia muy linda

-yo... bueno... gracias... hasta luego... -Kojiro tomo las otras bolsas y se fue tras Sanae

**Cafeteria del Centro Comercial**

-definitivamente el centro comercial tiene que habe sido inventado por una mujer, no puede explicarse de otra forma que les fascine tanto estar aqui comprando todo el día -decia Kojiro mientras esperaban a que llegara lo que habían ordenado

-eso es un comentario muy injusto Kojiro, lo que pasa es que los hombres son unos negados para las compras, si no fuera por nosotras nunca tendrían nada nuevo o bonito -trato de defender Sanae a su genero

-pero es que no tiene sentido pasar tantas horas bajo esta luz artificial, además es asfixiante -comento Kojiro mientras la camarera servia los cafés y los panqueques

-bueno, para alguien que pasa tantas horas al sol y al aire libre entrenando, es probable que te asfixies en un lugar tan artificial como este -concedio Sanae a Kojiro mientras tomaban el café- lo malo es que casi todo lo que uno necesita, lo encuentra en estas multitiendas Kojiro

-lo sé, por eso vengo, compro lo que necesito y me voy lo antes posible

-me lo imagino

-Sanae-chan ¿qué piensas hacer para Navidad? -pregunto repentinamente Kojiro

-yo... no estoy segura, no puedo pasar esta fecha con mí familia y casi todos en la facultad se van a casa para las fiestas... -Sanae bajo la vista hacia su café

-yo estoy en la misma situación y no me atrae la idea de pasar las fiestas solo, por eso quería preguntarte si... ¿te gustaria pasar la Navidad conmigo? -Kojiro parecia nervioso, pero no bajo la mirada ni un instante, mientras que Sanae sentia su cara enrojecer a niveles que nunca había experimentado, podía ser cierto que Kojiro "Tigre" Hyuga le acabara de decir eso? Sanae junto valor para levantar la vista y decir

-me encantaria pasar la Navidad contigo Kojiro-kun...

Fin del Capitulo IV

Keigo: cuando Kojiro dice esto se refiere a que Sanae lo esta tratando de 'usted' es decir esta usando la manera formal de hablar con alguien en Japón, esto es Keigo y es usado con jefes, superiores, autoridades, personas mayores, etc. Un ejemplo es cuando lo llama Kojiro-sempai, siendo sempai superior, haciendo alusión a que es, o era, de un curso superior a ella en la escuela, por eso luego de que él le dice esto ella lo comienza a llamar Kojiro-kun, siendo kun un adejetivo informal para referirse a alguien

Saludos a las siguientes personas por sus reviews: Pola Carrera, Piper, Karin MAthiws, Mey Black, msora, mits, Hotaru Kinomoto y Akane Koneko por sus mensajes, nunca pense que esta historia fuera a gustar tanto, espero que la sigan apoyando es importante para mí. Gracias y hasta el proxímo capitulo


	5. Navidades con un tigre II Parte

**Fanfic de Super Campeones (Capitan Tsubasa)**

**Kojiro x Sanae (o lo que es lo mismo Steve x Patty)**

**Por Eowynd**

Observaciones: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y derechos similares.  
Todo lo que salga en letra cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son hablados Las palabras subrayadas tendrán explicaciones al final del capitulo y las respuestas a los rewievs también saldrán al final

* * *

_Capitulo V: Navidades con un Tigre II Parte_

_Italia- Departamento de Kojiro- Epoca de Navidad hace un año_

-_este departamento esta hecho un asco _-pensaba Kojiro mientras trataba de ordenar para que Sanae no viera ese desastre cuando llegara en la noche- _realmente debo organizarme mejor para poder tener este lugar limpio_

Ya había recogido unas tres canastas de ropa sucia, toallas, sabanas y otro buen tanto de platos y ollas sucias en la cocina. Ahora estaba terminando de aspirar, sacudir y encerar

-_ahora entiendo los chistes sobre hombres solteros y sus departamentos _-de pronto miro al refrigerador- _menos mal que quedamos de ir a comprar la comida juntos, creo que medio litro de leche no puede oler asi_ -guardo todos los implementos y fue al baño a asearse, con suerte alcanzaba a tomar una ducha antes de que Sanae llegara a su casa

* * *

-asi que vas a pasar la navidad con un amigo? -le preguntaba su compañera de cuarto mientras caminaban 

-si, me invito el otro dia y yo acepte, como ninguno puede ir a casa para estar con nuestras familias -le empezo a explicar Sanae a su amiga

-que bueno! Me preocupaba dejarte sola estos días

-mira! ya estamos llegando -le dijo señalando los departamentos donde vivia Kojiro

-wow! Estos departamentos son muy caros ¿En serio vive aqui Sanae?

-si -se acercan a la porteria y luego de saludar dicen

-buenos días, nos estan esperando en el departamento 815 del edificio C

-un momento porfavor -el portero levanta el auricular y marca el número del departamento- es extraño no me contestan, de todas maneras puede pasar, pueden que esten ocupados

-quieres pasar y conocerlo? -le pregunta Sanae a su amiga

-no es necesario, ademas tengo que ir a tomar el tren, nos vemos Sanae

-nos vemos Judy -Sanae entro a los departamentos

* * *

-_porque siempre llaman a la puerta cuando me estoy duchando _-Kojiro se dirigia a abrir la puerta con una toalla en la cabeza y sólo unos boxers hacia abajo- _lo detesto_

En ese momento abre la puerta y se encuentra con Sanae

-creo... que llegue en mal momento... -Sanae se sintio enrojecer como nunca antes

-no, es sólo que acabo de salir de la ducha, por favor pasa y ponte comoda, yo voy a vestirme -se dirigio hacia su cuarto y parecia tan apenado como Sanae por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sanae se sentia avergonzada por un lado y por otro... una vocecita dentro de su cabeza gritaba que le había gustado de sobremanera, después de todo ¿Qué tan seguido se te cruza un tigre con cuerpo de lujo en tan sólo ropa interior?  
Al poco rato Kojiro salio totalmente vestido del cuarto y se dirigio a donde estaba ella

-disculpa lo de hace un rato, Sanae yo.  
-no tiene importancia Kojiro, fue un acidente

-si... claro... ¿tienes sed¿te puedo servir algo?  
-no, gracias Kojiro, será mejor que nos vayamos a comprar pronto o nos cerraran las tiendas

-de acuerdo, voy a buscar una chaqueta y nos vamos -Kojiro se acerca a una puerta cerca de la entrada y saca una chaqueta, mientras se la coloca Sanae dice

-tienes un departamento muy bonito Kojiro

-gracias, no es muy grande, pero para mí esta bien

-ademas es bastante ordenado y limpio para ser de un soltero

-en realidad si hubieras llegado un par de horas antes te habrías encontrado con un panorama bastante diferente

-no te preocupes, mi departamento tampoco es de revista -Kojiro toma las llaves de una mesa y dice

-lista para irnos?  
-si, vamos -se levanta del sofa y se acerca a él

* * *

**En el Supermercado, par de horas después**

-¿qué preferirias para comer Kojiro-kun? -le pregunto Sanae mientras sostenia unos envases de carne congelada tratando de escoger uno para la cena

-cualquier cosa que sea comida japonesa, no tengo nada contra la italiana, pero tengo algo de nostalgia por la comida de casa

-cosas como Ramen y Oden?

-Kusamochi tambien, en realidad hay muy poco que no me guste comer

-ya veo, entonces creo que llevaremos esto -dijo hechando una de las bandejas en el carro, en el cual ya habían frutas, verduras, fideos, leche, varios tarros de conservas, legumbres, etc.

-me parece que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos

-que bueno, vayamos a pagar entonces -se comienzan a dirigir hacia una de las cajas cuando Kojiro dice

-gracias por acompañarme Sanae-chan, no me hubiera gustado pasar estas fiestas solo

-no tienes porque, yo me sentia igual. Es difícil estar lejos de la casa y la familia -estaban en eso cuando la cajera los saludo y comenzaron a colocar las cosas en la bandeja deslizante. Sanae las ponia y Kojiro guardaba en bolsas todo lo que iba siendo cobrado. Pronto terminaron y entonces Kojiro dijo

-tú paga Sanae-chan, yo llevare estas bolsas al auto -le dio el dinero y salio con las bolsas, en ese momento la cajera dijo

-tienes mucha suerte de tener un novio tan guapo y atento -Sanae se sintio enrojecer por segunda vez en el día

-gracias... buenas noches... y feliz Navidad -Sanae salio y llego junto a Kojiro al auto, él le abrio la puerta y regresaron al departamento

* * *

**Departamento de Kojiro**

Luego de llegar acomodaron todo en la cocina y entre los dos prepararon la comida, para luego colocar la mesa. Habían preparado varios platillos, ensaladas y también había vino. Kojiro empezo a servirle

-no es necesario, yo...

-no digas tonteria, hoy eres mí invitada, asi que yo sirvo la comida hoy -y mientras él hacia eso, Sanae no podía evitar pensar lo mucho que había aprendido sobre Kojiro en este tiempo y que lo había juzgado mal todos estos años. Siempre había creído que era altanero, egoista, frío y distante entre otras cosas, pero ahora comprendía que no era altanero, era orgulloso sí, pero en general era solitario y se escondia en su fachada de "tipo duro" para no mostrar sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacia, era atento, cariñoso e incluso ierno, se le notaba cuando hablaba de su familia, sobre todo sus hermanos menores. Era también muy inteligente y con carácter firme. Y cuando sonreia se podía apreciar una sonrisa bella y sincera. Sin embargo había algo que necesitaba preguntar desde hace un tiempo

-Kojiro-kun... puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro que si

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en Barcelona?

-Barcelona?

-tú sabes,cuando nos encontramos en el avión

-ah, eso. Es algo que suelo hacer cuando me siento contrariado

-contrariado? No entiendo

-cada vez que perdía o necesitaba pensar me iba a ver al entrenador Kira en su escuela en la playa. Ahi me entrenaba, mejoraba mís tiros, lo que me hiciera falta

-pero ahora ya no puedes hacer eso...

-no, pero en esa ocasión, luego de mí primer juego en el Piamonte me entere de que Ozora había sido destinado al equipo B del Cataluña y quise ver con mis propios ojos como le estaba llendo. Luego de eso tome el avión de regreso y ahi fue cuando nos encontramos de nuevo

-ya lo entiendo... -pasan unos minutos comiendo en silencio hasta que Sanae dice

-gracias

-eh? de que...?

-es algo que queria decirte desde ese día, habías sido muy amable conmigo, a pesar de que no nos conociamos tanto y aunque no lo creas tús palabras y gestos me ayudaron mucho

-en serio? Me sorprende pues yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras o para aconsejar a nadie

-eso demuestra que no se necesita hablar mucho, sino decir lo necesario en el momento justo, eso fue lo que tú hiciste, por eso te estoy dando las gracias -una lagrima salio solitaria recorriendo su mejilla asi que saco el pañuelo que Kojiro le había dado y lo uso

-ese es el pañuelo que yo te di?

-si, lo tengo conmigo desde entonces, aunque hacia un tiempo que no lo usaba -Kojiro tomo su rostro por la barbilla y lo levanto para que lo mirara

-Sanae... cuentame ¿Qué sucedio en Barcelona¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? -Kojiro la miraba con preocupación y cierta molestia oculta en sus palabras hacia Tsubasa

-dijo que no podía corresponderme, porque amaba a otra persona... y yo me sentía tan tonta, realemnte pense que él me quería ¿De qué sirvio todo lo que hice¿Todo lo que espere? -lagrimas corrian con fluidez por el rostro de Sanae quien trataba de contenerlas y limpiarlas con el pañuelo. En ese instante Kojiro hizo lo único que se le ocurrio que podía hacer...

La abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho mientras le decia al oído

-no vuelvas a decir eso jamás, no eres tonta, ni tampoco esta mal nada de lo que has hecho...es todo culpa suya... es un cobarde...

Por alguna razón Sanae se sentía totalmente segura y protegida entre los brazos de Kojiro. Nada de afuera podía dañarla y todo el daño sufrido se alejaba. Era el sitio ideal para estar. fue entonces cuando algo cambio dentro de ella, casi tan imperceptible como el derretir de la nieve con los primeros calores de la primavera

Sanae no sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi, pero cuando Kojiro se separo de ella se sintio desamparada

-lo siento Sanae, no quise... yo...

-no digas eso Kojiro, pero a esto me referia cuando decia lo de haberme estado apoyando. Ha sido muy importante para mí, por eso cuando me invitaste a cenar hoy, te traje un regalo -se levanto, se acerco a su bolso y saco un paquete de color verde con una cinta plateada que le paso

-no tenias por que comprarme nada Sanae -dijo tomando el paquete de manos de Sanae mientras la miraba

-claro que si, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí

-puedo abrirlo?

-por supuesto -Kojiro desato la cinta, rompio el papel y abrio la caja. Se encontro con una bufanda blanca que en un extremo tenía bordada la palabra "tigre" y al otro extremo tenia su nombre, se sorprendio pues el trabajo parecia hecho a mano y se lo pregunto

-Sanae, tú bordaste los Kanjis?

-si, la bufanda la compre en una tienda, pero me parecio buena idea agregarle los bordados

-muchas gracias -Kojiro dijo mientras se la colocaba en el cuello, dejando el extremo que decia tigre hacia adelante

-me alegra saber que te gusto, el otro día en el centro comercial note que no tenias puesta una a pesar del frío que etsaba haciendo y por eso la compre

Kojiro la miraba sorprendido de que se hubiera percatado de ese detalle que para él era tan insiginificante, ademas se había dado el trabajo de hacerle unos bordados a mano,que debieron tomarle bastante tiempo

-te queda bastante bien -comento Sanae, entonces Kojiro le dice

-yo también te compre un regalo Sanae -ella se sintio enrojecer por tercera vez en el día, no esperaba que Kojiro le hubiera comprado nada. Él se acerco a un mueble, abrio una gaveta y saco un paquete de color plateado y liston blanco, el cual le paso. Sanae lo toma y al abrirlo encuentra un colgante con una mariposa de vidrio de color azul

-esta preciosa Kojiro-kun, muchas gracias, me ayudas a abrocharla? -Kojiro tomo el colgante de manos de Sanae y se coloca detras de ella mientras que ella se levantaba el cabello para que él pudiera abrochar el pendiente. Luego ella se da vuelta y le pregunta

-¿Cómo me queda?

-te queda perfecta Sanae, me alegra que te gustara

-me encanta -finalizo con una sonrisa. En ese momento Kojiro la abraza y le dice al oído

-Feliz Navidad Sanae -ella lo abraza de regreso y le dice

-Feliz Navidad Kojiro

* * *

Fin del Capitulo V 


	6. Comenzando una nueva vida

**Fanfic de Super Campeones (Capitan Tsubasa)**

**Kojiro x Sanae (o lo que es lo mismo Steve x Patty)**

**Por Eowynd**

Observaciones: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y derechos similares.  
Todo lo que salga en letra cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son hablados Las palabras subrayadas tendrán explicaciones al final del capitulo y las respuestas a los rewievs también saldrán al final

* * *

**Capitulo VI : Comenzando una nueva vida**

**Partido de Practica del Piamonte - Tiempo Actual**

Sanae se llevo una mano a su pecho y comprobo que su mariposa aún estaba allí. Ese recuerdo había invadido su mente mientras veía el final del partido. Era lo primero que Kojiro le había regalado, sin contar el pañuelo, y esa había sido su primera Navidad juntos, había sido especial y única.

Fue cuando comprendio que empezaba a desterra a Tsubasa de su corazón y que un tigre se comenzaba a instalar en él. Y estaba resultando muy fácil, pero ¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien como él? Decidio esperar a los vestidores antes de abandonar su asiento

* * *

**Camerinos del Piamonte**

Mientras buscaba sus cosas para ducharse, Kojiro saco una cajita de terciopelo que apreto fuertemente en su mano. Era algo sumemente importante para él lo que le iba a proponer, se sentia nervioso y ansioso, por suerte el partido de practica había ayudado bastante a calmarlo. Con la única persona que lo había comentado había sido con Ken, y era porque lo consideraba juicioso y de sangre fría, siempre sopesaba los pro, los contra y entonces tomaba una decisión y él había sentenciado que encontraba que era pronto considerando todos los antecedentes entra los dos, pero Ken sabía que Kojiro tampoco daba puntada sin hilo y si había decidido dar este paso era por que sentia que podía y aunque todo saliera mal no se detendría hasta conseguir una respuesta afirmativa de su parte, asi que había terminado dandole su apoyo en todo lo que hiciera.

Kojiro guardo la cajita en el locker y fue a tomar una ducha para refrescarse. Abrio el agua en la ducha común y comenzo a relajarse. Comenzo a recordar varias cosas, pero en especial esa primera Navidad juntos hacia poco mas de un año.

Cuando le abrio la puerta practicamente desnudo se había sentido morir de vergüenza, seguro que ahora lo tomaba por un exhibisionista o algo peor, por suerte no fue asi, de lo contrario no habría sabido que hacer para disculparse con ella...

Cuando la vio llorar por su culpa de nuevo, simplemente no había podido evitarlo, tuvo que abrazarla para darle a entender que él estaba alli para ayudarla. ¿Porque? Él sabía la respuesta, pero no podía decirla en voz alta, no aún, era muy pronto.

Cuando le dio el regalo que él había comprado para ella se sintio ansioso y cuando ella le había pedido ayuda para abrocharlo, sintio que por primera vez en su vida le temblaron las manos. Estaba tan cerca de ella, que podia percibir el aroma de su cuello, la suavidad de su cabello y la calidez de su cuerpo Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorandose de ella, de su dulzura, inteligencia, preocupación por sus seres queridos, de sus ojos color almendra de mirada cariñosa y comprensiva. Ella era especial y queria estar junto a ella todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Por esos días, se entero que había obtenido la pasantia de verano en el Piamonte y había hecho tan buen trabajo, que hasta el cabezadura del medico lo había terminado aceptando y no sólo le dio una buena nota y recomendación academica, sino que quería que volviera el verano siguiente. Y Kojiro tenia la sospecha de que la habilidad de Sanae para controlarlo cuando estaba furioso también había influido en esa decisión, pero a él no le importo.

Esos días en el verano habían sido muy buenos, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y él había disfrutado cada momento. Fue cuando tuvo que terminar por aceptar que estaba enamorado como un crio de ella, lo que nunca se imagino fue que ella acabaría correspondiendo sus sentimientos, después de todo ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo había podido olvidar a Tusbasa?

Kojiro no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de odio visceral en la boca de su estomago en contra de Ozora por todo el dolor que le había provocado a ella, pero ahora era él quien ocupaba el corazón de Sanae y no pensaba permitir que sufriera más por culpa de Ozora.  
Termino de ducharse, se coloco una toalla en la cintura y tomo sus cosas para irse a vestir

* * *

**En el pasillo**

-lamento haberte hecho esperar -dijo Kojiro cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, para luego besarla

-no espere casi nada, dime ¿cúal es la sorpresa que me tienes? -pregunto mientras lo abrazaba

-tendras que esperar, porque tenemos que ir un poco lejos -le sonrio con picardia. Sanae sabía que cuando sonreia asi era porque se trataba de algo grande

-un poco lejos? de que se trata Kojiro?

-se arruinaria si te doy una pista. Nos vamos? -salieron de las instalaciones, se subieron al auto, Kojiro lo hizo partir y se dirigio hacia donde tenia la sorpresa para Sanae

* * *

-Aún falta mucho para llegar Kojiro? -dijo Sanae mientras veia las preciosas casas de la zona, atravez de la ventana del auto 

-casi nada... mira ya llegamos -le contesto mientras estacionaba el auto frente a una hermosa casa de un estilo mediterraneo, color blanca con azul. Kojiro bajo, le abrio la puerta y la ayudo a bajar

-Kojiro que significa esto? -Sanae lo sospechaba, pero no podía creerlo, no iba a decir lo que ella creía, o si?

-Sanae, significa que si tú quieres, esta puede ser nuestra casa -dice extendiendole la cajita de terciopelo que tenia guardada en el locker. Ella la toma y al abrirla encuentra un juego de llaves en su interior

-esas son las llaves de la casa, no fue fácil encontrarla, tenia que estar cerca de la universiadad y de las instalaciones del Piamonte, pero creo que valio el esfurzo ¿qué opinas Sanae? Quieres vivir conmigo? -Kojiro lucia serio como pocas veces lo había visto, aunque en su mirada se podia notar cierto nerviosismo. Sanae tomo las llaves del interior de la cajita y las miro con cuidado durante un tiempo que a Kojiro le parecio una eternidad y cuando ya creia que iba a escuchar una respuesta negativa, ella lo abrazo y lo beso

-claro que quiero! Eres maravilloso Kojiro! -dice dandole pequeños besos en la boca

-estas segura? Si quieres pensarlo un poco... -dijo en su oído mientras la abrazaba

-no tengo que pensarlo, quiero que vivamos juntos ¿ya la has visto por dentro?

-no, quise que la vieramos juntos

-entonces como conseguiste las llaves?

-el agente de propiedades me las dio, le dije que iba a venir contigo y que entonces decidiria, debo decirle que aceptamos?

-si, que aceptamos y que nos cambiaremos apenas comience el invierno -añadio tomandolo del brazo y llevandolo al interior de la casa.

-tan pronto quieres comenzar? Realmente te gusto la casa, no Sanae?

-si es tan bonita por dentro como por fuera, ya me encanta ¿te dijo algo de ella?

-sesupone que tiene dos baños, tres dormitorios, una sala de estar, cocina, comedor y un amplio patio adelante y atras -iba enumerando Kojiro mientras recorrian la casa

-mira que patio tan grande! En Japón nunca encontrariamos algo como esto!

-al menos sería muy costoso y los impuestos nos arruinarían -comento Kojiro mientras la veia recorrer el jardín- le pondras muchas flores y plantas como les gusta a las mujeres?

-no te burles Kojiro, porque tambien estaba pensando en si ¿podemos tener un perro?

-un perro?

-si, una compañera tiene una perra que acaba de parir hace poco y me ofrecio uno, pero en el departamento no aceptan animales, pero con un jardín tan grande no habría problemas -Sanae parecia una niña en su cumpleaños y Kojiro no pudo negarse

-esta bien, pero esa responsabilidad sera tuya, yo no pienso cuidar perros de ninguna clase -Sanae lo abraza, lo besa y le dice

-muchas gracias Kojiro, siempre quise un perro, pero en mí casa nunca pude tenerlo, porque no había espacio

-lo entiendo, mís hermanos también quieren uno, pero tampoco podemos tenerlo ¿Y cómo vas a llamarlo?

-Koji -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- claro si es un perro, si es perra se llamara Oume -a lo que Kojiro contesto

-es una broma, cierto Sanae?

-no, asi no me sentire tan sola cuando vayas a jugar en tus giras con el Piamonte o con la selccion japonesa

-esta bien ¿cuándo quieres comenzar con los arreglos de la casa?

-lo antes posible -en ese momento Sanae comenzo a dar un monton de ideas y a pedirle ideas a Kojiro sobre lo que le gustaria para la casa mientras se dirigian a cenar a un restaurant donde Kojiro había hecho reservaciones para ambos

Fin del Capitulo VI


	7. Las Explicaciones de Tsubasa

**Fanfic de Super Campeones (Capitan Tsubasa)**

**Kojiro x Sanae (o lo que es lo mismo Steve x Patty)**

**Por Eowynd**

Observaciones: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y derechos similares.  
Todo lo que salga en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son hablados Las palabras subrayadas tendrán explicaciones al final del capitulo y las respuestas a los rewievs también saldrán al final

* * *

**Capitulo VII: Las explicaciones de Tsubasa**

-vas a estar bien? -le pregunto Sanae mientras se despedian en el aeropuerto

-claro que si, sólo seran unos días y un par de partidos amistosos, nada en especial -le dedico una sonrisa mientras le contestaba

-ya lo sé, pero promete que te cuidaras, hace mucho frío en esos lados -dijo mientras jugaba abrochando y desabrochando los botones del abrigo de Kojiro

-no te preocupes, aún tengo la bufanda que me diste y prometo usarla ¿contenta? -le contesto tomandole las manos y colocandolas en su cintura (de él)

-esta bien, recuerda llamarme cuando llegues.

-lo sé, y prometo tratar de traerte un regalo de regreso, y tú prometes que no me engañaras mientras estoy fuera? -dijo Kojiro en tono de broma

-¡como dices eso!

-era una broma! Confio en ti, ademas Koji te vigilara mientras estoy lejos -aunque el perro lo había traído Sanae, este le había tomado un especial cariño a Kojiro, tratando de llamar siempre su atención para que jugara con el y hechandose a su lado cuando se sentaba en el sofa o se recostaba en la cama. Kojiro no lo admitia, pero él también se había encariñado con el animal. Claro, todo lo que puede gustarle un perro a un gato

-eso no es justo, dejas un espía en casa -continuo ella en tono de broma también

-cuando vuelva terminaremos de arreglar la casa, no te atrevas a terminar o algo¿de acuerdo?

-no creo que pudiera aunque tratara, son demasiadas cosas por hacer para mí sola -en ese momento dieron el llamado de su vuelo por el alto parlante, asi que se despidieron y se besaron para que él pudiera abordar el avión

* * *

**Ciudad de Barcelona -Residencia de los jugadores del Cataluña**

Kojiro y el equipo del Piamonte habían llegado a la ciudad de Barcelona para el primero de sus partidos amistosos contra el Cataluña y eso tenia muy entusiasmados a dos jugadores, Kojiro y Tsubasa. Este último lo había invitado a que se reunieran antes del partido para charlar en la residencia donde vivia. A Kojiro esta invitación lo tomo por sorpresa, pero decidio que era una buena ocasión para conversar con él, aclarar algunas dudas y conocer su versión de la historia.

Asi pues cuando llego al hotel con el equipo acomodo sus cosas, tomo una ducha, se cambio y fue al apartamento de Tsubasa Ozora en la residencia de jugadores del Cataluña

-bienvenido Hyuga, pasa por favor -fue el saludo amable de Tsubasa mientras abria la puerta

-gracias Ozora, con permiso -dijo entrando al departamento mientras Tsubasa cerraba la puerta. Al entrar vio una mesa con bocadillos y bebidas

-deseas comer o beber algo Hyuga? Prepare algunas cosas por si tenias hambre

-gracias -le contesto tomando unos bocadillos de la mesa. La comida de los aviones era terrible en su opinion y siempre quedaba con hambre cuando el vuelo era largo. Tsubasa se sento frente a él y tomo una bebida de la mesa

-Ozora ¿porque me invitaste a venir aqui? -el tigre siempre era directo cuando queria saber algo

-vamos, no puedo invitar a un amigo? -dijo Tsubasa sonriente

-tú y yo no somos amigos Ozora -corrigio Kojiro serio

-conocidos, entonces?

-compañeros de equipo quizas y sólo cuando se trata de la selección -Tsubasa sonrio, el mismo Kojiro Hyuga de siempre penso, y dijo

-de todos modos juegar uno contra otro, me trae recuerdos de nuestros días de escuela, a ti no?

-si, un poco, parece que hubieran pasado siglos desde entonces, pero sólo han sido unos años

-lo sé, es que han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo -comento Tsubasa. Kojiro sólo sonrio, si tan solo Tsubasa supiera. En ese momento sono el celular de Kojiro indicando que tenia un mensaje de Sanae y dijo

-te importaria prestarme el telefono Ozora? tengo que llamar a mí novia -Tsubasa parecia confundido o mas bien sorprendido ante las palabras de Kojiro ¿una novia¿desde cuando?

-en absoluto, habla cuanto quieras con ella -gracias -levanto el telefono y comenzo y comenzo a marcar. Al poco rato, Kojiro comenzo a hablar con alguien

-no te preocupes llegue sin novedad... no hace tanto frío... ¿cómo estas tú?... Ya veo... ¿Cómo van las cosas en la casa?... de acuerdo... también... después te llamo... nos vemos... adios -cuelga el telefono- gracias por prestarme el telefono Ozora, quede de llamarla en cuanto llegara a España

-es una sorpresa escuchar que tienes novia Hyuga ¿la conociste en Italia?

-en cierta forma fue asi, aunque en realidad es japonesa

-en serio? Y como se llama? -Kojiro sonrio, no podia evitar esperar ver la cara que pondria cuando se lo dijera

-ahora que lo recuerdo, me parece que la conoces, su nombre es Naruzawa Sanae -Oh Dios! La cara de Tsubasa Ozora valia medio Japón ¿porque no había traído una camara consigo?

-es mentira! No puede ser la misma Sanae!

-pudiera ser, mira aqui tengo una foto suya -dijo buscando su billetera en su chaqueta y mostrandosela. Kojiro podría jurar que en ese momento Tsubasa quedo tan palido que uno casi podía ver atravez suyo

-esto es increíble... -dijo casi sin voz- de todas las personas que hay en este mundo y tú novia es Sanae?

-lo sé, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y bueno.

-pero ¿Cómo? -a Tsubasa la idea aun no le entraba en la cabeza, no le encontraba nada que pudiera haberlos unido de esta forma

-bueno, yo diria que todo comenzo cuando nos encontramos en un avión, en un viaje entre Barcelona e Italia

-entre Barcelona... e Italia? -a Tsubasa parecia que por fin estaba cuadrandole la escena de esta Kojiro/Sanae relación. Entonces Kojiro había aceptado venir para...

-dime Tsubasa ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sanae?

-no fue lo que le hice, mas bien fue lo que le dije -le contesto a Kojiro

-entonces que fue lo que le dijiste a Sanae Ozora? -Kojiro comenzaba a perder la paciencia con él

-cuando vino a decirme lo que sentia por mí, le dije que no podía corresponderla porque amaba a otra persona

-y no crees que luego de todo este tiempo, decirle algo como eso fue como darle una puñalada en la espalda? -el tono de voz de Kojiro a Tsubasa le parecio como el rugido de un tigre. Peligroso para su vida, asi que nervioso bajo la mirada y dejo el vaso que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa

-claro que entiendo que debio ser doloroso, pero no pude evitarlo... Es decir, luego de todo este tiempo sabía que sería difícil para ella por eso fue que tuve que actuar asi.

-no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que fue para ella Ozora -fue la recriminación de Kojiro a Tsubasa

-probablemente tengas razón -en ese momento levanto los ojos hacia Kojiro y pudo notar que tanto le importaba al tigre del equipo lo que le pasara. Había logrado calar bien hondo en el corazón de este

-puedo preguntarte cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? -Tsubasa estaba realmente interesado en esta relación

-ya se cumplio un año hace poco... De hecho, compramos una casa antes de que viniera a España y la estamos decorando y arreglando a nuestro gusto

-eso suena como una relación bastante seria y estable, acaso estas pensando en?

-aún es muy pronto, pero quien sabe... Gracias por invitarme Ozora, ahora debo volver al hotel para prepararme junto con el equipo -le contesto Kojiro a Tsubasa mientras recogia sus cosas. Cuando llego a la puerta se giro y le dijo antes de salir- espero que quien sea la persona que escojiste sobre Sanae realmente valga la pena y seas feliz a su lado Ozora

-puedes estar seguro que es excepcional Hyuga -le contesto, momento en que Kojiro salio del apartamento y cerro tras de si la puerta

-aunque ya no sé si alguna vez podría haber estado a su lado y ser feliz juntos -fue lo último que dijo al cuarto vacio

**Fin del Capitulo VII**

Gracias a todos por los reviews que me han mandado!  
Cuando comence a escribir este fic estaba casi segura que sería para mí y mi amiga mey black (quien tambien escribe aqui) nunca me imagine que hubiera tanta gente interesada en esta pareja de Kojiro y Sanae. Fue toda una sorpresa

Koneko: tus dudas sobre los nombres serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por el review

Akane Koneko: pues ya lo tienes, espero que haya quedado bien la reacción de Tsubasa en este capitulo del fic

Nos veremos pronto con el siguiente capitulo!!!!


	8. Conociendo a la familia de tu novio

**Fanfic de Super Campeones (Capitan Tsubasa)**

**Kojiro x Sanae (o lo que es lo mismo Steve x Patty)**

**Por Eowynd**

Observaciones: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y derechos similares.  
Todo lo que salga en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son hablados Las palabras subrayadas tendrán explicaciones al final del capitulo y las respuestas a los rewievs también saldrán al final

* * *

**Capitulo VIII: Conociendo a la familia de tú novio**

- ¿Cómo que no sabes a quienes invitar a la inauguración? -le preguntaba Sanae a Kojiro mientras escribian la lista de invitados para la fiesta con la que pensaban inaugurar su nueva, y por fin terminada, casa

- ¿qué tal alguien del equipo?

- no es necesario, gracias a Wilhem y su bocota, todo el equipo se auto invito a la fiesta

- en serio? Entonces serán bastantes personas -dijo Sanae mientras anotaba eso en la lista

- a mí en realidad los únicos que me gustaria que vinieran a conocer esta casa, pero en especial a ti, son mís hermanos y mí madre Sanae -Kojiro la miraba directo a los ojos, ella enrojecio ante el comentario. Si bien Kojiro ya le había contado sobre ella a su familia por telefono, esta sería la primera vez que de hecho se verían cara a cara y eso la ponia sumamente nerviosa

- ¿y por que no los invitas? -dijo ella- el receso de medio año aún no debe comenzar en Japón y tú madre podría pedir sus vacaciones en el trabajo

- ¿estas seguraSanae¿No te molestaría?

- ¡claro que no! Es tú familia y con todo lo que me has hablado de ellos tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos

- y ellos tienen muchas ganas de conocerte a ti Sanae, sobre todo mí hermana Naoko desde que supo que tú me ayudaste a escoger su ropa en Navidad

- me alegra que le haya gustado

- creo que tienes razón Sanae, voy a invitarlos y a mandarles los pasajes para que vengan

* * *

**Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Trino -Unas semanas después**

Y tal cual había dicho, asi lo hizo, Kojiro había llamado a su familia, les había mandado los pasajes y ahora estaban en el aeropuerto con Sanae esperandolos a la salida de la puerta G25

- ¿por qué se demoran tanto?

- el avión aterrizo hace unos minutos apenas, ya debes estar por aparecer -Sanae sonreia ante lo impaciente que podía llegar a ser su tigre, pero tenia buenos motivos, hacia casi un año que no los veia y ademas era la primera vez que ellos venian a Italia o que salían a cualquier parte lejos de Japón

- ¡¡Kojiro!! -sonaron en ese instante unas voces y Sanae pudo ver a un grupo de jovenes que le hacian señas a Kojiro mientras corrian hacie él y lo abrazaban seguidos de cerca por una mujer mayor, pero aún bastante hermosa

- ¡¡Como los extrañe!! -decia Kojiro mientras los saludaba y abrazaba de regreso. Luego se acerco a su madre para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Cómo has estado hijo? -le pregunto mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo- estas muy guapo

- 'kaasan, por favor no hagas esos comentarios

- ¿por que no? es la verdad -hasta ese momento Sanae se había mantenido alejadada observando todo sin atreverse a intervenir hasta que Kojiro la hizo acercarse y dijo

- 'kaasan, hermanos, quiero presentarles a Naruzawa Sanae, ella es mí novia. Sanae, ellos son mí madre Oume Hyuga y mís hermanos Takesu, Masaru y Naoko -Sanae hace una reverencia mientras dice

- mucho gusto en conocerlos Kojiro me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

- wow! tú novia es preciosa Kojiro!! -exclamo Masaru haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

- ¡por Dios! ten cuidado con lo que dices hijo -le recrimino su madre

- muchas gracias por el cumplido -contesto Sanae

- será mejor que vayamos por sus cosas -dijo Kojiro mientras tomaba a Sanae de la mano y guiaba a su familia por el aeropuerto y luego subieron al auto en medio de un gran alboroto

* * *

**Casa de Kojiro y Sanae, un rato después**

- ¡excelente! -exclamo Takesu, el segundo hijo de los cuatro cuando bajaron frente a la casa de Kojiro y Sanae- ¡este lugar es una mansión!

- su casa es preciosa Kojiro -dijo Naoko la más pequeña de los cuatro y consentida de su hermano mayor Kojiro

- ¡es enorme! -dijo Masaru el tercero de los hermanos mientras corria hacia el interior de la casa- ey! Takesu! Naoko! Hay un perro aqui en el jardín!! -y esa fue como una señal para que todos los hermanos cruzaran como una tromba hacia el jardín posterior, donde pronto comenzaron a escucharse ladridos y risas. Kojiro sólo gruño algo sobre "chicos irresponsables y perros sarnosos" mientras llevaba algunas maletas al interior y Sanae ayudaba a su suegra con el resto del equipaje

- ¿hasta cuando van a dejar a ese perro y van a ayudar con la cena? -gritaba Kojiro en el jardín a sus hermanos mientras Sanae y su suegra preparaban todo en la cocina

- realmente estan fascinados con Koji -decia Sanae mientras lavaba las verduras y su suegra cortaba la carne

- no es nada tan extraño, mís hijos siempre quisieron tener un perro, pero no podíamos tenerlo, aunque de los cuatro el que más quería uno era Kojiro

- en serio? Por lo general se comporta bastante indiferente con Koji

- tal vez cuando estas tú cerca, pero seguro que cuando se encuentra solo debe jugar mucho con el -le contesto su suegra prendiendo el horno

- es probable, siempre es tan reservado con sus emociones

- lo sé, por eso me sorprendio cuando me conto lo de su noviazgo y luego todo esto de la casa, me puso muy contenta. Desde que murio mí esposo Kenji, Kojiro se tomo muy apecho eso del "hombre de la casa" siempre me daba todo lo que ganaba, nunca se compraba nada para él, yo siempre le decia que no era necesario, con mí salario alcanzaba, pero nunca me hizo caso ¿sabes que hizo con todo el dinero que le pagaron cuando fueron a ese mundial juvenil en Europa?

- creo que me comento que lo uso para arreglar su casa

- arreglar es poco, practicamente la hicieron de nuevo. Tuve que quitarle lo que le quedaba de dinero y obligarlo a comprarse algo para él, sobre todo ropa que ya le hacia falta.

Sanae recordo que siempre estaba comprando cosas para su familia, como en esa primera Navidad cuando gasto esa pequeña fortuna en regalos para todos, pero ella no recordaba haberlo visto comprarse nada para él.

- es cierto, Kojiro siempre ha sido asi.

- No se atrevan!! Sueltenme!! -eran los gritos que se escuchaban en el patio trasero junto a muchas risas y ladridos de perro. Sanae y su suegra Oume se asomaron al patio a ver que sucedia y se encontraron con Kojiro en el suelo mientras sus hermanos y Koji lo "atacaban" sin piedad terminando todos llenos de pasto y barro. Entonces Sanae tuvo una idea, se regreso a la cocina y apretando un boton encendio los regadores del patio dejandolos ademas mojados y sucios. La madre de Kojiro lo encontraba todo muy divertido y le encantaba ver a su hijo mayor tan relajado y feliz. Además se notaba que esta chica realmente lo queria... Y eso era todo lo que ella había querido comprobar en este viaje

- sera mejor que traiga toallas para todos -dijo Sanae mientras subia la escalera y Kojiro, sus hermanos y Koji esperaban al otro lado de la puerta

- realmente son unos crios incorregibles -decia Kojiro a sus hermanos aparentando molestia, pero en el fondo se había divertido bastante también

- sabes Kojiro? -comenzo Naoko- nos encanta tú casa y tú novia Sanae

- es cierto, cuando estas con ella sonries más y se te ve muy relajado y feliz -continuo Takesu

- por eso si te quieres casar con ella no nos opondremos -finalizo Masaru. Esto si que causo gran conmocion en Kojiro, no es que no hubiera pensado en esa opción, sobre todo luego de su conversación con Tsubasa, pero oirla de boca de sus hermanos era otra cosa. En ese instante llego Sanae y les paso toallas a cada uno y los mando a lavarse

-Kojiro esta muy contento desde que ustedes llegaron, se nota que son muy unidos -le comenta a su suegra

-los chcos lo admiran mucho, en especial Naoko, como era tan pequeña cuando murio su papá se apego mucho a él

-¡Que envidia me dan! Como quisiera haber tenido hermanos -comento Saane

-sera mejor que nos apuremos, con todo este ejercicio, han de estar hambrientos -dijo su suegra

Asi que regresaron a la cocina mientras los hermanos se aseaban en los baños

**Fin del Capitulo VIII**

Aclaraciones

Para Koneko: cuando yo puse los nombres de Koji y Oume para el perro fue por la siguiente razón: dentro de todos mis gustos amo el yaoi y tengo completo el manga en español de Zetsuai y su secuela Bronze. En la primera parte uno de los protagonistas (Izumi) tiene un perro llamado Koji que tambien es el nombre del otro protagonista de la historia (Koji Nando), y con lo egocentrico que es no le gusta nada ver que un perro lleva su nombre, yo aqui quise hacer un chiste ya que Sanae le pone al perro "Koji" por "Kojiro" para darle a entender que asi tiene al menos a uno de los dos "Kojis" en casa con ella, el nombre de Oume lo escuche en alguna pelicula de anime y se daba como nombre de mujer y no tenia pensado nada en especial con él hasta que me di cuenta de que necesitaba un nombre para la madre de Kojiro (nunca se dijo en el manga aunque el de sus hermanos si y son esos los que use para el fic) y decidi cerrar asi el chiste al respecto de los nombres. Uf! Espero que se haya entendido esta explicación

Para Mey Black: no te preocupes amigis, no me voy a "poner yaoi para mis cosas", es de hecho la última aparacion de Tsubasa en este fic, hasta este momento, pero dudo de que aparezca de nuevo

Akane Koneko: JAJA creo que son varios los que quedaron con dudas sobre los gustos de Tsuabasa


	9. La Soledad se pasa mejor de a dos

**Fanfic de Super Campeones (Capitán Tsubasa)**

**Kojiro x Sanae (o lo que es lo mismo Steve x Patty)**

**Por Eowynd**

Observaciones: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y derechos similares.  
Todo lo que salga en letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son hablados Las palabras subrayadas tendrán explicaciones al final del capitulo y las respuestas a los rewievs también saldrán al final

* * *

**Capitulo IX: La Soledad se pasa mejor de a dos**

**Casa de Kojiro y Sanae - Tiempo actual**

- y esta de aquí, es mí mejor amiga Yukari -decía Naoko mientras le mostraba a Sanae unas fotos que había traído con ella en este viaje

- es muy linda ¿quién es ese chico de allí? - preguntó Sanae haciéndola sonrojar

- es Yutaro, es el primo de Yukari y es un año mayor que nosotros

-¿acaso te gusta?

- bueno... si, pero si Kojiro se entera se molestaría muchísimo

- no tiene porque, es normal que te empiecen a gustar los chicos y que ellos se fijen en ti, eres muy bonita - le respondió Sanae

- ¿en serio crees que soy bonita? - le pregunto con vergüenza

- claro que si, ahora dime ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

- bastante bien, estoy entre los cinco primeros de mí curso

- eso esta muy bien ¿Qué son estas fotos de acá?

- son de la competencia deportiva entre escuelas, era el último año de Takesu y el primero de Masaru. Takesu era miembro del equipo de baseball y Masaru juega en el de basketball

- ¿ninguno juega soccer?

- es que sintieron que siempre los estarían comparando con Kojiro y que nunca serían tan buenos como él - explicó Naoko

- ya veo, yo nunca fui buena en deportes así que entre al club de manualidades ¿tú estas en alguno Naoko?

- yo estoy en el coro desde los ocho años, entre porque todos decían que tenia una voz muy bonita

- ¿de verdad¿Podrías cantar algo para mí?

- bueno... déjame ver... creo que ya sé...

**_I had a dream, I could fly.  
I can fell this moment as the time comes by... I never been so far away.  
You and I always speaking of what do you said.  
I never been this far, as far that can be aloud to fly... _**

**_I still can read that line you wrote on the sky.  
¿Do you remember all the time that has come by?  
¿Do you still belive that nothing fall from the sky?  
If from where you are standing, you can see the sky above.  
I'll be waiting for you, you can still belive in love  
Find the way to bring back yesterday _**

**_Find the way you are  
I would stay and tomorrow becames today  
Love will find the way  
I'll ve waiting for you, in my heart you are the one  
If I can not find you, I'll look up to the sky  
If from where you are standing you can see the sky above  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still belive in love  
¿Do you still belive?  
¿Do you still belive?  
¿Do you still remember all the time that has come by?  
¿Do you still belive that nothing fall from the sky?  
If from where you are standing, you can see the sky above  
I'll be waiting for you, you can still belive in love_**

Sanae estaba embelesada, la voz de Naoko era preciosa y cuando termino aplaudió entusiasmada haciéndola colocar roja como un tomate

- ¡¡tienes una voz preciosa Naoko¡Que bueno haber podido escucharla!

- muchas gracias, Sanae ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Mis hermanos y yo tenemos ganas de saber ¿Cómo fue que mí hermano te pidió que fueras su novia?

- ¿les parece tan extraño?

- es que ha sido siempre tan serio y reservado que no imaginamos a Kojiro pidiéndote ser su novia

- bueno, todo sucedió en el verano cuando hacia mí pasantía en el Piamonte...

* * *

**Verano anterior- Instalaciones del equipo Piamonte**

Era tarde y Sanae se encontraba terminando de arreglar los apuntes y fichas de ese día en la oficina del medico, cuando su amiga Judy, quien también había obtenido la pasantía de verano paso a verla

- ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar Sanae?  
- aún me quedare otro rato, tú puedes irte sí estas muy atrasada

- ¿pero como regresaras a casa tú sola?

- bueno, si así lo quieres ver, además parece que Hyuga sigue entrenándose en el gimnasio, puedes pedirle que te acompañe a tú casa

- "_Kojiro todavía esta aquí_" - fue el pensamiento de Sanae en ese instante luego dijo- tal vez hable con él

- ¿tan sólo hablar? - añadió su amiga con una sonrisa picara que hizo sonrojar a Sanae- bueno, nos vemos mañana Sanae

- nos vemos mañana Judy - se despidió. Al rato después había terminado de ordenar todos los papeles y salió de la oficina. De pronto escucho ruidos desde el gimnasio y se dirigió hacia allá para comprobar si Kojiro era quien estaba allí. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba sentado practicando con unas mancuernas

- ¿Kojiro¿Aún estas entrenando? - él se gira, al parecer asombrado de verla allí

- ¿Sanae¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estaba solo...

- me tuve que quedar trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina arreglando unos documentos y tú ¿porque sigues entrenando aquí sólo y hasta ahora?

- por que así puedo avanzar más rápido - le contesto deteniéndose para tomar una toalla y secarse el sudor de la cara. Sanae saco una botella con agua del refrigerador y se acerco para alcanzársela y decirle

-¿qué es mejor una rutina de 2 horas 4 veces por día o una rutina de 4 horas 2 veces por día?

- es la misma cosa - contestó luego de terminar de beber la agua

- entonces date cuenta de que lo que estas haciendo esta mal, no por sobreexigirte avanzaras más de lo que tú cuerpo puede dar por día - iba comentando Sanae- tienes talento y una gran capacidad física, pero no crees que tratar de hacer en semanas lo que toma meses es mucho pedir - Kojiro la miraba fijamente. Al final ella siempre lograba hacerlo entrar en razón y sin duda era una de las razones que lo hacían amarla tanto

- cuando me hablas así me siento como si estuviera otra vez en el Toho y Ken o Takeshi me estuvieran regañando por lo mismo que tú, por impaciente y otras cosas

- no era mí intención regañarte ni nada por el estilo Kojiro, yo solo... me preocupo por ti - finalizó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. A Kojiro le pareció que se veía mas linda que nunca

- no eres la única... yo también me preocupo por ti - finalizo añadiendo una de esas sonrisas que a Sanae parecían iluminarle el día. Se produjo un pequeño silencio hasta que Kojiro dijo

- Sanae ¿vas a regresar sola a tu casa?

- sí, Judy se fue temprano para terminar su parte del proyecto de biologia, asi que pensaba tomar un taxi

- ¿segura¿no quieres que te acompañe? - Sanae recordo las palabras y la sonrisa pícara de Judy y se sonrojo un poco más

- si para ti no es ningun problema, me encantaria Kojiro

- de acuerdo, ire a cambiarme, no tardare mucho -dijo mientras recogia la toalla y la botella con agua. Sanae se sento en una banca y se llevo las manos al pecho. Su corazón se desbocaba cada vez que Kojiro se comportaba asi con ella, sencillamente le encantaba todo de él, pero sobre todo sus sonrisas, eran hermosas y escasas ¿Porqué no sonreia más a menudo¿Acaso no sabía lo bien que se veia?

"_Maldita sea Kojiro Hyuga!" Has superado cientos de problemas, te viniste a un país totalmente extraño casi sin saber el idioma para mejorar tú juego y sin embargo no eres capaz de hacer nada frente a ella! Es absurdo! Maldición¿Porque me cuesta tanto decirle lo que siento por ella? _-se regañaba a si mismo en la ducha-_ soy un idiota..._

Cerro el agua caliente, tomo una toalla y mientras se vestia se seguia regañando a si mismo por ser incapaz de ser más abierto con sus emociones. Por un lado su parte racional insistia en decirle que era muy pronto y que se llevaria un rechazo seguro, pero su corazón era más terco y le decia que si era correspondido y que ella tambien lo amaba. Kojiro comenzo a pensar que ya que siempre le hacia caso a su parte racional tal vez era hora de dejarse llevar por su parte emocional

- lamento haberte hecho esperar Sanae - dijo apenas entro de regreso al gimnasio para buscarla

- no te demoraste nada Kojiro ¿listo para irnos? - pregunto tomando sus cosas. Este hombre realmente la ponia nerviosa y lo más curioso era que ni siquiera Tsubasa la colocaba asi

- por supuesto. Sanae -dijo mientras caminaban fuera del gimnasio- ¿quieres comer conmigo?

-claro que si

-que bueno. Aqui cerca hay un lugar donde sirven una comida bastante buena

- ¿comes allí con frecuencia Kojiro?

-cuando no tengo ganas de cocinar o de comer solo, ademas la dueña es bastante buena con nosotros

En ese instante llegaron al restaurant y fueron recibidos por una mujer mayor que los atendio con mucha amabilidad

- hola muchacho! hacia tiempo que no te veia por acá

- hola! es que me ha tocado entrenar muy duro por eso no había venido -le contesto Kojiro

- dime ¿quién es tú amiga? -pregunto mirando a Sanae con interes

-ella es Sanae, esta haciendo su pasantia de verano en el Piamonte

- encantada de conocerla, Kojiro me habla muy bien de usted

-vengan, sientense aqui, les voy a preparar algo especial sólo para ustedes - les dijo mientras los ubicaba en una mesa mas bien apartada

- parece una buena mujer, me recuerda a mí tía Sadako -comento Sanae mientras miraba alrededor. Poco rato después llego una deliciosa comida para ambos acompañada de vino. Conversaron largo rato de trivilidades, la universidad, el entrenamiento de Kojiro, amigos, familia, para cuando vinieron a notarlo era tardísimo, ahora hasta taxi era difícil que fueran a conseguir

-Dios! en que momento se hizo tan tarde? -comento al aire Sanae mientras recogia sus cosas

- es mí culpa por insistir en venir a comer aqui -fue el comentario de Kojiro mientras recogia su bolso de entrenamiento

-claro que no, todo estuvo delicioso y me diverti mucho conversando contigo, parece que eso de que "el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte es cierto -finalizo Sanae saliendo del restaurant- lo difícil va a ser encontrar un taxi, aunque me temo que tendre que caminar hasta el departamento

- claro que no! -eclamo, casi grito, Kojiro, se dio cuenta y se corrigio - no pensaras que iras sola caminado, te puede pasar cualquier cosa, yo te acompañare hasta tú casa

- pero te queda un pco lejos para regresar a tú departamento, acaso no es peligroso?

- pero es que mí caso es diferente -contesto Kojiro

- no me digas que es porque eres hombre y yo mujer -respondio un poco molesta avanzando un par de pasos, aunque Kojiro la alcanzo de inmediato

- mira, no quise que sonara asi, pero es que a las mujeres bellas que salen a caminar solas a estas horas podrían pasarles muchas cosas malas y... ya sabes que me preocupo por ti - Kojiro bajo un poco la vista cuando dijo eso. Sanae dejo de poner atención cuandoi dijo bella ¿asi que Kojiro la encontraba bella? Y había vuelto a decir que se preocupaba por ella? Fue en ese momento cuando se paro frente a Kojiro y con un valor que no supo de donde saco le pregunto

-Kojiro ¿porque te preocupas tanto por mí? -para Kojiro el tiempo parecio detenerse ante esa pregunta y decidio decirle la verdad. La Tomo por los hombros y la beso. Con suavidad al comienzo y luego cn un poco más de pasión, ella se había sorprendido al principio, pero luego subio sus brazos hasta rodear su cuello con ellos y corresponer mejor ese beso. Kojiro bajo sus brazos para poder rodear su cintura. Estuvieron asi hasta que les falto el aire y eso los obligo a separarse

-me preocupas por que te amo ¿qué te parece esa respuesta?

-perfecta, porque yo también te amo

* * *

** De regreso en el tiempo actual**

- asi fue? Nunca imagine que Kojiro pudiera ser tan tierno y romantico -comento Naoko sentada al lado de Sanae

-pero no vayas a decirle que te lo conte, ya sabes como es tú hermano -en ese momento un auto se estaciono frente a la casa y se escucho unas voces masculinas que entraban

-Sanae! Ya llegamos! -era la voz de Kojiro seguido por Ken, Tasuki y Takeshi, los ex-toho apensa se hubieron enterado de la situación por los hermanos Hyuga tomaron el primer vuelo a Italia que encontraron disponible para estar presentes en la inauguración de la casa de ambos

-deben tener sed, les voy a traer algo para tomar, me ayudas Naoko? -dijo Sanae

-claro que si 'neesan -salen del comedor y se dirigen a la cocina mientras Kojiro acomodaba a los chicos

Fin del Capitulo IX

Saludos a todos! Ya estamos peligrosamente cerca del final! Gracias a todos por los reviews! Espero que les guste el proximo capitulo porque es el último!

Y la cancion es "If you still belive" tema principal del videojuego "Legends of Dragoons"  
Hasta pronto!  
Lilian/Eowynd/Lothnar/Geminis


	10. El Epilogo

**Fanfic de Super Campeones (Capitán Tsubasa)**

**Kojiro x Sanae (o lo que es lo mismo Steve x Patty)**

**Por Eowynd**

Observaciones: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y derechos similares.  
Todo lo que salga en letra _cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no son hablados Las palabras subrayadas tendrán explicaciones al final del capitulo y las respuestas a los rewievs también saldrán al final

* * *

**Capitulo X: El Epilogo**

-estas preciosa Sanae -comento su amiga Judy mientras se daban las últimos arreglos al vestido

-es cierto 'neesan, te ves preciosa -la secundo Naoko mientras la ayudaba con el velo. Sanae solo estaba roja y muy nerviosa, por fin había llegado el día de su boda con Kojiro y parecia un sueño hecho realidad. De niña se había imaginado este momento muchas veces, aunque el novio era otro, pero no estaba arrepentida en absoluto de como se habían dado las cosas. Como estarlo si ese tigre había cruzado su camino para hacerla tan feliz? Y entonces recordo como fue que le pidio matrimonio

* * *

**Final del Mundial de football - medio año atras**

El ambiente en el estadio era indiscriptible, la selección japonesa comandada por Tsubasa Ozora acababa de hacer historia al ganar la copa mundial para su país. Lagrimas de felicidad corrian por los ojos tanto del publico como de muchos jugadores

Sanae lloraba y aplaudia de la emoción, junto a todo el estadio, pero de pronto noto como Kojiro le hacia señas, asi que abandono su asiento y se dirigio hacia la banca del equipo donde el entrenador la dejo pasar para hablar con él. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se le tiro encima para abrazarlo y besarlo

-felicidades mí amor! Estuviste grandioso!!

-gracias, aunque no todo el merito es mío, sino de todo el equipo -le contesto abrazandola. En ese momento él se llevo las manos al cuello y saco una cadena que traia puesta. Sanae nunca la había visto y tampoco recordaba haberlo visto usar nunca nada parecido ¿Y que era lo que colgaba de esta y Kojiro parecia estar quitando?

-Sanae, yo... quiero... -en ese instante se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo la mano izquierda. A ella el corazón parecia que se le saldría del pecho, esto no podía estar pasando, cierto? Realmente iba a decir lo que ella...?

-te casarías conmigo? -lo siguiente que paso fue muy confuso y Sanae sólo recordaba tener el anillo puesto en el dedo y estarlo besando con lagrimas en los ojos, tan solo se separaron cuando escucharon un tremendo estruendo de aplausos. Cuando voltearon pudieron ver que los habían estado enfocando y todos los habían visto en la pantalla gigante del estadio. Ambos enrojecieron hasta la raíz del pelo, pero aún asi no se separaron

* * *

**De regreso al tiempo actual - templo donde se realizara el matrimonio**

- Kojiro ¿quieres calmarte? Pareces tigre enjaulado -decia Ken, padrino de la boda, mientras trataba de tranquilizar al novio en el templo, que estaba lleno de familiares, amigos, la selección japonesa en pleno, el equipo Piamonte, reporteros, fanaticos y curiosos varios sin olvidar mencionar un fuerte respaldo en seguridad para evitar problemas de ninguna especie.

- pero es que ya se ha hecho tarde ¿crees que se haya arrepentido? -Hyuga estaba hecho un manojo de nervios aunque por fuera no se le notara

-pero se dice que es costumbre que las novias lleguen tarde el día de su boda -comento Kazuki, segundo padrino de la boda.

- y el ataque de nervios que eso provoca en el novio también es costumbre? -respondio Kojiro

- Kojiro-san dudo mucho que haya cambiado de opinión, ella realmente te ama -finalizo Takeshi, tercer padrino de la boda mientras en otro lado de la iglesia...

-con un poco de suerte y Sanae cambio de opinion y te casas tú con ella Tsubasa, como debiera ser... -comentaba Ryo Ishisaki (Bruce Harper por estos lados) a su capitan Ozora, quien estaba acompañado por Taro Misaki (Tom Misaki), mientras se imaginaba a Tsubasa salir corriendo junto a Sanae de la iglesia

-te lo imaginas? La boda se convertiria en homicidio por que Hyuga te destriparia Tsubasa -comento Genzo Wakabayashi (alias Benji Price)

-ya basta con eso los dos -dijo Tsubasa- Sanae esta enamorada de Kojiro y puedo asegurarte que es la mejor forma en que todo pudo haber salido

-es cierto chicos -continuo Taro- ellos van a ser muy felices juntos, se nota que estan muy enamorados ¿acaso no ven la cara de Hyuga cuando esta con ella? Si hasta parece otra persona...

-de todos modos no me gusta este final -termino Ryo

-ven vamos a buscar un asiento -dijo Genzo- nos vemos mas rato muchachos -les dice a ambos. Y tal vez si no hubieran estado tan ocupados en hacer estos alegatos podrían haber notado como Tsubasa estaba tomado de la mano con Taro de una manera más que amistosa.

En ese momento comenzo a sonar la música que anunciaba el ingreso de la novia. Todos se giraron para ver hacia la entrada y hacia la novia. A Kojiro se le detuvo el corazón de verla más hermosa que nunca en su vida. Ella comenzo a caminar hacia el altar del brazo de su padre y precedida de sus damas de honor, hasta llegar al lado de Kojiro. Y entonces la ceremonia dio comienzo...

**Fin del Capitulo X **

**Fin del Fanfic "El Verdadero amor se escribe con K y no con T"**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Yo si lo hice al escribirlo!  
Y ahora un poco de publicidad para mí nuevo fic de HP "Casta de Serpientes" va a ser un Lucius x Narcisa y espero que les guste tanto como este


End file.
